


What if...

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: Diferentes drabbles sin orden concreto sobre diferentes situaciones e ideas.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Tragedia

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo tengo planeado desde hace algún tiempo ya pero jamás logré concretarlo por cuestiones personales.
> 
> Esta obra más que nada son pequeños one shot con pequeñas ideas que vayan saliendo en el camino. Espero que les guste y cualquier idea que tengan en mente será bienvenido.

Desde muy pequeño había llegado a la conclusión de que no viviría lo suficiente como para crecer para llegar a la edad adulta, terminar sus estudios, encontrar a alguien especial y formar una familia como le prometía su madre cada noche; sabe de antemano que era un consuelo que se daba ella al susurrarle aquellas palabras antes de darle buenas noches y escucharla llorar cuando lo creía dormido.

Su cuerpo era demasiado débil, lleno de varias defensas bajas y pobres que incluso los médicos no le daban muchas esperanzas para una posible recuperación. Pero lo que tenía Steven Grant Rogers era ser un cabeza dura cuando se lo proponía, así que se propuso vivir más allá de aquellos pronósticos poco alentadores, sorprendiendo y callando a aquellos médicos que lo desahuciaron a solo unos pocos minutos de su nacimiento.

Con su apariencia enclenque y sus pocas defensas ha conseguido finalizar sus estudios, conseguir un pequeño empleo como maestro y unos buenos amigos en el transcurso de su camino mientras trata de sobrevivir. E incluso se puede dar el lujo de presumir que su madre ya no lo ve con miedo en verlo partir en cualquier momento. Su vida era más que perfecta se dice pero la vida le demuestra que no es así.

Lo conoce por accidente al chocar fuera de la escuela una extraña mañana cálida de agosto haciendo que las cosas vuelen por los aires poco antes de caer; una disculpa, una invitación al café como medio de disculpa y una pequeña plática es suficiente para que quede prendado del castaño que responde al nombre de Tony. Prometen hablarse y mantenerse en contacto una vez que intercambian números lo cual sucede a tan solo unos pasos de distancia antes que el castaño sonría y le de el lugar de su próxima cita.

Una cita se convierte en 20, las cuales evolucionan a un beso y una confesión para poco después de poco más de un año de conocerse decidan dar el siguiente paso para convertirse en esposos. Todo podría haber sido completamente perfecto pero la vida es cruel y siempre pide algo a cambio de todas las cosas buenas que te da con tal de mantener su equilibrio.

Es un día fresco en el mes de junio cuando el doctor les da la terrible noticia, los malestares y síntomas que han invadido al castaño es a causa de su corazón; les dice que se ha debilitado rápidamente, al parecer algo de nacimiento que no se había descubierto antes y los nulos cuidados... Ha dejado de escuchar solo para ver a su esposo que tiene la mirada perdida, sabe que esta aterrado y lo único que puede hacer es apretar su mano antes de preguntar por las posibles soluciones a llevar.

Tratamientos exhaustivos, uno tras otro, cada vez más cansado y doloroso que el anterior mientras esperan algún donador en aquella lista; a veces Tony grita cuando su mal humor se acumula durante días antes de pedirle perdón y se ponga a llorar. El rubio solo lo abraza y le besa la frente e ignora los huesos que saltan sobre aquella piel que alguna vez fue besada por el sol.

Steve espera en el pasillo con flores en la mano: ha sufrido una recaída. No se molesta en limpiar sus lágrimas y solo lo hace cuando una enfermera le da el núm. de la habitación. 

Ingresa con las flores en mano y besa aquellos nudillos de su convaleciente esposo, el cual abre los ojos de forma cansada y le regale una sonrisa. "Feliz aniversario, Stev."

Lo mira con ojos acuosos y hace el esfuerzo por sonreír. "Por supuesto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer recuerdo que tiene grabado en su memoria sin ser difuso o combinadas con otras es la de un pequeño de grandes ojos castaños que lo miran con sorpresa e inocencia infantil y el único pensamiento que lo acompaña es: ¿Porque un infante se encuentra solo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdo haber prometido hace mucho tiempo que iba a escribir algo relacionado con toddler! Tony con Bucky & Natasha de por medio.
> 
> ... Okay no, era más que esos dos idiotas rusos embarazados pero la dinámica es la misma(?) Creo.

El primer recuerdo que tiene grabado en su memoria sin ser difuso o combinadas con otras es la de un pequeño de grandes ojos castaños que lo miran con sorpresa e inocencia infantil y el único pensamiento que lo acompaña es: _¿Porque un infante se encuentra solo?_

El clima es demasiado helado, anunciando el fin del otoño y mostrando los principios del invierno. Las pocas personas que transitan por esa calle no les prestan atención al estar sumidas en sus propios asuntos, tal vez si lo hubieran hecho se podrían dar cuenta el hombre de sudadera roja y gorra desgastada contrastaba con el pequeño que traía una sudadera azul y encima de esta una chaqueta café.

El pequeño solo respinga en su lugar antes de desviar la mirada del hombre que yace frente suyo y es cuando Bucky se da cuenta del rastro de las lágrimas que han quedado en aquellasmejillas regordetas, así que aclara su garganta en silencio y le pregunta al infante que si ha perdido a sus padres el pequeño no contesta durante unos segundos, titubea y admite que sus padres no saben que está ahí.

La sorpresa se adueña de James, aunque no lo demuestra, demasiados años estando bajo el control de HYDRA han logrado perfeccionar el arte de enmascarar su lenguaje corporal, ligando que lo único que salga de sus labios es un “De acuerdo.”

Ninguno de los dos agrega nada más, aunque el pequeño solo puede lanzar miradas cuando cree que no lo entran viendo mientras en su mente infantil trata de evaluar al adulto que yace a un lado suyo, en cambio Bucky solo puede ver discretamente al pequeño y se pregunta como es posible que sus padres no están preocupado por su paradero más con el estado afligido en la que se encuentra.

Con un suspiro Bucky empieza a caminar y el pequeño solo puede sentir los ojos empezar a llenarse de lágrimas mientras agacha la cabeza y sus pequeñas manos aprietan la tela de sus pantalones sin importarle en lo más mínimo que lo vean llorar sentado en aquella banca que es demasiado grande para él; se siente tonto al ver que aquel desconocido se aleja y lo deja solo, así que lo único que puede es hipar y limpiar su nariz con el puño de su sudadera.

“Ten.” El pequeño levantó el rostro tan rápido que al viejo soldado le sorprende que no crujiera en el acto. Una ciruela esta frente al niño el cual toma en silencio o al menos lo más silencioso que le dejan los hipidos a causa del llanto y sin más el mayor toma asiento a su lado con una ciruela en mano. “…Mi nombre es James.”

“…Anthony.” Un hipido. “Aunque me gusta que me llamen Tony.”

“Mucho gusto Tony.”

Comen en silencio y Bucky se preocupa por la antigua reacción de Tony al quedarse solo mientras él iba al bebedero mas cercano para lavar las únicas ciruelas que había logrado comprar a aquel vendedor ambulante. Cuando terminan de comer el mayor le pregunta al menor si sabe donde vive y con una afirmación toma la mano del pequeño para dejarlo en su hogar a salvo; Hablan poco, pero de cierta manera el pequeño se ve mas relajado e incluso le regala una pequeña risa. 

Bucky se sorprende al ver que están en uno de los suburbios mas caros de la ciudad en una gran mansión con un enorme y cuidado jardín. Ingresan con facilidad al lugar y al soldado le sorprende la poca seguridad con la que cuentan o más aun que no se vea personal a simple vista.

Tony suelta la mano de James al ver a una figura pasear cerca de los rosales y corre a su encuentro y el mayor maldice en ruso al estar en campo abierto y sin más se oculta detrás de unos pilares de la casa que hay cerca, lo suficiente para ver y escuchar al pequeño y la mujer que acaba de ingresar.

“¡Mamá!” Grita con emoción el pequeño de 4 años mientras corre hacia aquella mujer rubia. “Hoy tuve una aventura.”

“Ahora no Anthony.” Exclama la mujer poco antes de estirar una de sus manos para evitar que el niño se acerque. “Sabes que nada de abrazos, arrugaras mi ropa… Además estás demasiado sucio para mi gusto y sabes que no me gusta que ensucies tu ropa.”

“…Lo siento mamá.”

“¿Donde está la nueva niñera?” Pregunta la mujer e ignora el semblante triste de su hijo a favor de acomodar su abrigo.“Ugh, bonita la hora en que decidió abandonarnos Jarvis.”

“Pero -…”

“No importa.” Lo interrumpe mientras le da unas ordenes al chofer, el cual solo asiente y guarda unas maletas en el maletero. “La cena está en la cocina y dile que la necesito durante estás semanas que estaremos fuera tu padre y yo.”

El pequeño no dice nada y María solo acaricia los cabellos de su hijo de forma distraída en forma de despedida sin percatarse de la mirada crispada de Tony o la ligera inclinación de su cabeza pidiendo que aquella muestra de cariño dure un poco más.

Bucky ve con impotencia las acciones desinteresadas de aquella mujer que se pierde dentro del coche y arranca sin mirar atrás y más aun que Tony queda en el umbral de aquella puerta viendo con tristeza el carro desaparecer y sin que ningún adulto le de una muestra de consuelo o mucho menos cariño, como si estuvieran acostumbrados por las acciones de los dueños con su único hijo.

Saliendo de su escondite acaricia las hebras castañas del pequeño y este ultimo solo puede aferrarse al único adulto que le ha mostrado más cariño que sus progenitores. Y Bucky por primera vez siente rabia y ganas de asesinar a alguien más que no sea miembro de HYDRA o de La Habitación Roja.

Con cuidado carga a Tony, vigila que cene y espera paciente fuera del baño para que termine de asearse y ponerse la pijama antes de arroparlo en su cama para que pueda dormir en la seguridad de esas cuatro paredes.

“¿Te irás?” Le pregunta Tony.

“Si.”

“No te vayas.” Exclama el pequeño mientras toma una de sus manos; es demasiado pequeña a comparación de la suya, sus ojos yacen tristes y su labio superior empieza a temblar. “Prometo portarme bien.”

La única respuesta que recibe es que toma un libro que yace abandonado encima del escritorio, el cual en su portada se puede leer ‘Las Leyendas del Rey Arturo’ y empezó a leer donde había quedado la lectura: 

_“—La culpa de que los cimientos de la torre no avancen es de vuestra ignorancia. Recomendasteis que se vertiera mi sangre para fortalecerlos, como si eso sirviese de algo. Pero, decidme una cosa, ¿qué hay debajo de los cimientos? Porque ahí debajo hay algo que impide que la torre se sostenga. Los magos, al oír aquello, no contestaron, pues estaban asustados…”_

Leyó hasta que Tony perdió la batalla ante Morfeo y sin hacer ruido salió de aquel lugar sin ser visto. Se escabulle por las calles bajo las viejas luces de neón de aquellos anuncios que alumbran el camino hasta uno de los barrios donde nadie daría una segunda mirada e ingresa a un viejo y pequeño departamento que cuenta con algunos muebles básicos de segunda (o en este caso, hasta tercera mano) que cumplen su función.

Escucha un ligero clic y un segundo es lo que se tarda en tomar unas tijeras que tiene cerca y lo coloque en la yugular de la otra persona. Un simple movimiento en falso podría causar la muerte de su acompañante.

“Natalia”

“James.”

Y como si esa fuera la señal que necesitan ambos bajan sus armas aunque no las sueltan, pasado un minuto completo deciden guardarlas entre sus ropas. Las viejas costumbres no son fácil de olvidar.

“Natalia.” La pelirroja levanta la mirada de su cena, Pad Thai, que había comprado cerca. “Necesito que falsifiques unos papeles.”

“Tenemos pasaportes suficientes.” Le dice despreocupada a simple vista pero el la conoce mejor y puede apreciar un ligero acento que no cualquier podría llegar a percibir. “¿Para que necesitas más?”

“También necesitamos unas ropas formales ¿Crees que puedas conseguirlos a primera hora?”

La pelirroja solo sonrió y se enfocó en terminar su cena y James hizo lo mismo. Sin más Natasha sale del departamento una vez que finaliza su cena y deja al castaño solo en la pieza antes que suspire y se dirija al baño con aquellas tijeras que había guardado entre sus ropas.

Cuando se despierta Tony puede apreciar que se encuentra solo en su habitación, no hay señal alguna que alguien más hubiera esta con él el día anterior y una parte de su esperanza infantil siente que se rompe al ver que ha quedado nuevamente solo, tal y como lo ha estado desde que Jarvis había muerto hace un poco más de medio año. Decaído va al baño para atender sus necesidades para después encaminarse hacia la cocina donde estaría el desayuno listo y tal vez esperar a que la secretaria de Howard se dignara a conseguir alguna niñera que se encargue de él.

Escucha algunas voces en la cocina y ya se puede imaginar a la vieja cocinera, Rosita, platicar con el jardinero sobre las nuevas ideas que tiene para el cuidado de los rosales. Así que saluda en voz alta a los adultos cuando ingresa a la habitación aunque se queda parado en el umbral al ver que Rosita no esta hablando con el jardinero sino con una mujer muy bonita de cabellos rojos que le recuerdan a su antigua y difunta nana: Ana Jarvis.

“¡Oh, niño Anthony!” Exclama la vieja mujer con un acento marcado en su ingles. “Que bueno que ya esta despierto, llegas justo a tiempo para que veas a tu nueva niñera.”

La pelirroja se acuclilla frente a él y siente las puntas de sus orejas tibias al verla sonreír, es muy bonita y sus ojos verdes le recuerdan a ese juego de aretes jade que siempre usa en navidad. “Hola Anthony, me llamo Natasha pero tu puedes llamarme Nat. Espero que podamos ser amigos.”

“Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Natasha.” La saluda tal y como se lo había enseñado el difunto matrimonio Jarvis. Extiende su pequeña mano en modo de saludo y ella lo toma sin dudarlo, el pequeño le regala una sonrisa al ver que no lo trata como un bebé. “Me llamo Anthony Edward Stark pero me puedes decir Tony…Además, su cabello es muy bonito.”

Lo último lo dice con las mejillas sonrojadas y Natasha suelta una risa risueña, haciendo que el sonrojo del menor se intensifique. “Muchas gracias Tony, yo también creo que tu cabello es muy bonito.”

“¿Enserio?” Pregunta con sorpresa. 

¡Nadie le había dicho que tenía el cabello bonito! Para él era simple y aburrido, nada en comparación como el cabello rubio de su madre o como el cabello rojo de su nueva niñera. Sentía su pequeño pecho llenarse de orgullo al escuchar tal halago y la espía solo pudo sonreír aunque se podía notar que sus ojos verdes se ven ligeramente opacado al terminar la evaluación del pequeño.

“Claro, es demasiado bonito.” Le confirma la mujer. “Incluso mi esposo tiene el mismo color de cabello como tu.”

“¡Oh gracias, eres un caballero!” La exclamación de la cocinera gana las miradas de los jóvenes, prestando atención a la nueva figura que yace oculta detrás de unas cajas que viene cargando, impidiendo que se vea su rostro. “Ponlas ahí sobre la mesa, no te preocupes que yo en un momento me encargo de acomodar todo.”

“Mira Tony, el es mi esposo James.” Le dice la pelirroja, se acerca al pequeño el cual esta emocionado al ver que le va a susurrar un secreto. “Es un poco gruñón pero es un osito de peluche.”

Cuando logra ver el rostro del hombre Tony solo puede correr hacia el castaño ahora con el cabello corto y la barba arreglada mientras exclama un emocionado “¡James!”

“¿Oh? No sabía que conocieras a tu nuevo tutor, niño Tony.” Exclama Rosita al ver la efusividad del joven amo.

“Ayer la señora Stark nos presentó.” Contesta con tranquilidad Bucky mientras toma a Tony en brazos. “Un gran potencial he de aclarar, aunque por el momento nos enfocaremos en los idiomas debido a que aun tiene problemas gramaticales pero nada que no se pueda solucionar.”

La mujer mayo solo ríe y saca platica de como comprende aquello, donde la conversación la lleva la pelirroja antes de despedirse para volver a sus deberes y no impedir las clases particulares del joven amo.

Nadie del personal sabe que tienen en la Mansión Stark a dos espías prófugos extremadamente peligrosos cuidando al pequeño Tony para salvarlo de la dura vida que se enfrentaba gracias a la indiferencias de sus padres y de los oportunistas que se quisieran acercar a él. Mucho menos que tenían al viejo héroe de guerra James “Bucky” Barnes que había inspirado a crear SHIELD y había encontrado un sentido en su existencia en Tony por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

…Y a Natasha a tratar de dejar ir las viejas memorias de la habitación roja y enfocarse en bajar sus números rojos al cuidar al pequeño que le acaba de robar el corazón que creía perdido hace mucho.

Esto iba a ser interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gustó no olviden dejar su Kudo en el botón y si les gustó o tienen alguna idea que les gustaría ver aquí por favor de hacermelo saber en los comentarios.


	3. Our girl from the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si estas leyendo esto, significa que Morgan ha jugado nuevamente en el laboratorio o, en los peor de los casos ha pasado algo grave y necesitamos un lugar seguro para ella.
> 
> No te preocupes, la recogeremos cuando todo este a salvo. En su mochila tiene todo lo necesario para mantenerla distraída.
> 
> P.D.- Por favor no les des demasiado queso antes de dormir si quieres evitar los dolores de estómago.
> 
> P.D. 2.- No digas malas palabras frente a ella, suele repetirlas cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.
> 
> Tony Stark

En la academia era muy extraño sorprender a los estudiantes, habían visto de todo en aquella escuela que ya nada les llamaba completamente la atención tanto que una pelea con varios villanos fuera de este planeta les resultaba algo de lo más mundano.

Podrían haber peleado con villanos intergalácticos, clones malvados, robots queriendo esclavizar a la raza humana, algún chiflado que quiere gobernar la ciudad con sus nuevos inventos o ver al director Fury hacerle mimos al gato Goose y nada podría perturbarlos… aunque tal vez incomodarlos al ver tan cariñoso al director con el flerken.

Aunque nada los prepararía para ver a Tony Stark, mejor conocido como Iron Man, caminando hacia su primera clase cargando su mochila en la espalda con una pequeña niña que no pasaba de los 4 años tomada de su mano mientras observa con curiosidad sus alrededores y aprieta con su mano libre una de las correas de su propia mochila.

Varios se quedaban viendo, frenando sus pasos para ver mejor e incluso varios se tropezaron para chocar con la pared o con otro compañero igual de distraído por tal escena frente a ellos.

La primera en dirigirle la palabra fue María Hill, exigiendo a Tony de donde había robado aquella niña o si al menos sus padres sabían quien eran sus padres. Lo único que pudo hacer en respuesta es una pequeña carta que decía lo siguiente:

**Si estas leyendo esto, significa que Morgan ha jugado nuevamente en el laboratorio o, en los peor de los casos** **ha pasado algo grave y necesitamos un lugar seguro para ella.**

**No te preocupes, la recogeremos cuando todo este a salvo. En su mochila tiene todo lo necesario para mantenerla distraída.**

**P.D.- Por favor no les des demasiado queso antes de dormir si quieres evitar los dolores de estómago.** ****

**P.D. 2.- No digas malas palabras frente a ella, suele repetirlas cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.** ****

**Tony Stark**

Lo único que puede hacer es suspirar mientras se lleva sus dedos al puente de la nariz para dar un pequeño masaje a aquella zona y eliminar los pequeños indicios de estrés. Es demasiado temprano, incluso para ella que muy apenas ha salido de su primera clase y se pregunta como es posible que Potts maneje todo aquello.

“Muy bien. Podemos manejarlo.” Responde después de soltar un silencioso suspiro. “No se porque creíste que sería buena idea traerla contigo a clases pero creo que sería mejor si buscamos a alguien que la cuide mientras vienen por ella.”

“Hum…”

“Vamos Stark, es mejor que la dejemos con Frigga mientras estas en clases.”

“No creo que sea una excelente idea-“

Apenas logro separar a la pequeña de Tony tomándola de su pequeño brazo antes que ella gritara lo más fuerte posible haciendo alarde de sus buenos pulmones y ante la sorpresa de aquel grito como si la estuvieran matando se deshace del agarre de la agente y corre a abrazarse de la pierna del castaño como si fuera un koala.

Tony solo pudo darle una mirada que simplemente se podría traducir “Te lo dije” antes de separarla de su pierna y tomarla en brazos, haciendo que la niña recarga su cabeza en su hombro y su espalda se queje un poco por el peso extra.

Por el resto del día trae en la pequeña de la mano, e incluso suele cargarla una vez que ha dejado varios de sus libros en el casillero para aliviar a su espalda del peso extra. Durante las clases se sientan juntos, el genio tratando de poner atención y la pequeña invitada suele distraerse dibujando en su cuaderno o leyendo algunos párrafos del libro correspondiente a la case.

Suele haber murmullos de los demás al ver a Tony debido a que todos se encontraban confundidos al ver la interacción de ambos castaños, haciendo que empiecen a realizar sus especulaciones de quien podría tener una hija con el genio. Las apuestas de quien era el otro padre no se hicieron esperar.

La primera opción que consideraron fue Janet, seguido por Pepper y muchos más apostaban que Crimson Dynamo podría ser la madre de la pequeña, (ella fue una de las primeras en aclamarlo); otros dicen que podría ser alguna hijo de algún socio de su padre Howard aunque quedó descartado al ver que varias de las posibles candidatas le doblaban la edad. Incluso llegaron a especular que podría haber sido con Sharon o Peggy Carter antes de que se retractaran rápidamente después de una visita “amistosa” con alguna de las Carter.

Había más nombres, todos haciendo sus conjeturas de quien podría haberse casado y teniendo un hijo con el genio. Incluso los adultos hacen sus apuestas de quien podría ser el otro padre de Morgan.

Los únicos que no hablaban de ello era Rhodey, sabía que le perturbaba un poco a su amigo que hablaran de su vida a sus espaldas, Janet solía bromear con el genio para distraerlo de las habladuras y Pepper junto con JARVIS solía poner orden a quien se acercara a molestar a ambos Stark’s.

* * *

Morgan había tardado un poco en reconocer a sus padres, ambos eran diferentes a como ella los conocía debido a que eran una diferencia de verlos en sus 17- 21 años a verlos con un poco más de tres décadas encima. 

Tony no tenía su característica barba de candado que había estado presumiendo cuando cumplió los 21 años ni aquellas finas lineas alrededor de sus ojos debido a las risas, eso sin contar que su cabello era de un castaño más claro y una que otra cana adornando su cabeza. No tiene su lado derecho adornado con cicatrices ni aquel traje que increíble debido a las nano partículas. Aunque pudo reconocerlo por su mano robótica que solo abarca su muñeca y que había visto varias veces en las fotos que adornan la casa aunque no es como la que usa actualmente pues la que recuerda es completa y se parece a su tío Bucky.

Así que no se separa de su padre y fuerza a su memoria infantil recordar aquel viejo álbum que le había mostrado su tía Pepper tiempo atrás cuando había estado buscando fotografías para una tarea escolar.

En el transcurso del día trata de encontrar a su otro padre y solo puede ver rostro de varias personas que corren a sus clases, aunque hay varios que puede reconocer; una de ellas es su tía Natasha debido a su color de cabello y su forma de moverse entre los arbustos mientras hace cosas de espías junto con su tío Clint, a Rhodey por su armadura cuando lo ve volando a lo lejos y mira confundida a Visión por la forma en que se viste a comparación de los suéteres y pantalones caquis que acostumbraba vestir.

Ve a lo lejos el viejo escudo en la espalda de alguien que no alcanza a ver bien y se pregunta porque tiene el escudo del tío Sam y su predilecto trineo de nieve para deslizarse después de una buena nevada.

Cuando vuelve a prestar atención puede ver a Taskmaster y a Red Skull burlarse de su padre mientras Baron Zemo esta tomando video con su teléfono, sin importarle hacer comentarios hirientes ni que hay una niña pequeña de por medio. Al ver triste a Tony al burlarse de quién pudo haber embarazado o dejarse embarazar su enojo sale a flote así que toma lo primero que tiene a la mano, el cual suele ser una banca de concreto que es el doble de su tamaño y lo lanza contra aquellos bravucones haciendo que todos la miren con sorpresa a la pequeña niña.

Nadie se esperaba que una niña tan pequeña cargara algo tan pesado y noqueara a aquel trio, el polvo levantándose y dejando la banca rota e inservible dejando a la mayoría sin habla y solo se escucha “Mierda” por parte de Tony.

“Mierda.” Es lo único que dice Morgan, sacando a todos del shock al ver tal escena y empezando a hacer conjeturas de quien podría ser el otro padre de la niña.

“Oh, no. Nonononono…” Exclama Tony antes querer cargar a la pequeña la cual sonríe con altanería al repetir la palabra para huir de ahí.

Pero Morgan tiene otros planes pues sonríe al ver quien yace detrás del genio y sale corriendo al encuentro del rubio soldado que ha llegado de dejar el reporte de su misión, con lo único en mente es ir a los dormitorios, tomar una ducha y dormir hasta que se harte… Además de ver que es lo que ha sucedido que ha llamado a varios la atención.

Lo que se topa es con una niña pequeña de cabellos castaños que lo miran con unos ojos chocolate que le resultan familiares en ese rostro infantil. Se sorprende un poco a ver a alguien tan joven en los terrenos del instituto de super héroes y más aun que aquel rostro tan infantil lo observe como si lo estuviera analizando, haciendo que sea consciente de su uniforme yace sucio, el escudo colgado tras su espalda, su cabello este despeinado y en su rostro tenga una ligera barba por no haberse rasurado en la ultima semana a causa de la misión; no le sorprendería que la niña lo confundiera con un vagabundo.

“Papá dijo una mala palabra.” 

Es lo que dice la pequeña antes de tomar la mano del soldado, el cual la mira confundido por la naturalidad en aquella frase que dice y la familiaridad de aquella acción como si llevara haciéndolo hace tiempo y no como si fuera algo nuevo para ambos.

“¿Que?” Pregunta confundido Steve.

“¡Morgan!” Exclama Tony apenas alcanza a la niña y suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando ve que esta con Steve. “No salgas corriendo así.”

“Mierda.”

“Lenguaje” Dice Steve automáticamente al escuchar a Morgan antes de mirar mal a Tony.

El genio solo desvía la vista, sonrojado a causa de la vergüenza de ser regañado y por correr detrás de la pequeña castaña. Así que solo chasquea la lengua y hace un enorme esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos para no darle un mal ejemplo a la niña y evitar que lo repita.

_Vaya forma de recibir a tu amigo._ Piensa Tony en su interior.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar hacer un comentario mordaz y sarcástico decide prestarle atención a la castaña antes de tomar su mano mientras le sonríe con facilidad; Se sorprende que esa niña sea suya (o al menos será suya dentro de muchos pero que muchos años más adelante) le regrese la sonrisa y lo mire con admiración. 

“Vamos Maguna, dejemos al capitán se de un baño, mira que lo necesita. Parece un perro pulgoso.”

Morgan toma la mano de su padre aunque no suelta la de Steve; se muerde los labios antes de ver al recién llegado antes de voltear nuevamente al genio que lo mira confundido. “¿Volverá para comer con nosotros?”

Ambos adolescentes de miran sorprendidos antes de ver a la niña confundidos por aquella pregunta, más aun cuando ven que la pequeña los mira con el ceño fruncido adornando su rostro mientras ve a ambos.

“Eh…”

“Pues…”

“¿Comerás con nosotros hamburguesas, verdad?” Pregunta Morgan viendo a Steve.

“…Si Rogers no esta ocupado puede acompañarnos.” Menciona con cuidado Tony, observando la reacción del mencionado.

“…No me molestaría acompañarlos.” Es la respuesta que da el soldado y puede ver que el cuerpo del castaño se libera de la pequeña tensión que inundo su cuerpo.

“Perfecto, entonces nos vemos en la cafetería que esta cerca de las gradas del gran campo de futbol.”

El rubio solo puede sonreír al joven de menor estatura e ignora el pequeño aleteo que siente en el estomago al ver que le regresa la sonrisa.“Me parece perfecto.”

Sin más Tony toma a la pequeña Morgan en brazos, la cual encantada abraza a su padre del cuello y varios que estaban pasando solo pueden suspirar al ver lo lindo que se ven padre e hija juntos; algunos inclusos están tomando videos para sus historias en vivo para sus redes sociales.

Cuando están a unos cuantos metros de distancia Tony decide voltear a ver a Steve. “¡Apurare para comer!”

Riendo pero sin dejar de caminar decide voltear a ver al castaño que tiene las mejillas con un ligero tono rosa, sospecha que por el peso de la pequeña. “¡Seguro Tony!”

“¡Hamburguesas!” Exclama encantada la niña y los dos jóvenes solo se ríen al escuchar la emoción de comer hamburguesas.

“Seguro Morgan, iremos a comer hamburguesas.” Le responde el rubio al ver la niña moverse energéticamente en los brazos de Tony, el cual decide que es mejor tomarla de la mano a que corra el riesgo de tirarla por aquellos movimientos.

“Despídete del Capipaleta sino no habrá hamburguesa para ti.” Dice al visualizar la pequeña cafetería cruzando el jardín.

“¡Te esperamos para comer!” Le promete Morgan y todos los presentes hacen un esfuerzo por no morir por tanta ternura que derrama la pequeña. 

“No te preocupes pequeña alma libre.” Responde Bucky al alcanzar a Steve, el cual se había adelantado para ganar las duchas y de paso se había puesto al corriente de lo que había pasado ese día, cortesía de Janet. “Me encargaré de que no se tarde tanto para que se pueda reunir con ustedes.”

“¡Okay!” Exclama la pequeña antes de regalarles una enorme sonrisa. “¡Adiós tío Bucky, adiós Pops!”

Y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar jala a su joven padre a la cafetería, dejando anonadados a todos los que están cerca por segunda ocasión y dejando helados a ambos soldados del siglo pasado.

“Hum, al menos sabemos que tuviste el valor de declararte a Stark.”

“¡Bucky!”

“…Bueno, al menos sabemos que no morirás virgen.”

“¡BUCKY!”

“¿Que? Al menos sabemos que haces lindos niños con Stark.”

“…Lo se, nuestros hijos serán hermosos.”


	4. Reunión de Estudiantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve era lo contrario a lo que se esperaba de un alfa; era bajito, esbelto y ante los ojos de mucho escuálido, enfermizo y sin gracia. Nada de lo que caracterizaba a aquellos que eran altos, robustos o al menos que no pareciera que una simple ráfaga de aire se lo llevara lejos. Incluso algunos llegaron a cuestionarle a su madre que si no había un error en cuestión en su casta y si en realidad era un omega o tal vez un beta.
> 
> No era de sorprenderse que no tuviera memorias gratas de la preparatoria y mucho menos cuando recibió una invitación para una reunión de estudiantes después de más de una década.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chihuahua Steve ha vuelto, bitches!
> 
> Capitulo dedicado a todas mis amigas que las amo con toda mi alma aunque he estado desconectada últimamente. ¡Prometo un día molestarlas! pero mientras tanto espero que sea de su agrado.

Steve era lo contrario a lo que se esperaba de un alfa; era bajito, esbelto y ante los ojos de mucho escuálido, enfermizo y sin gracia. Nada de lo que caracterizaba a aquellos que eran altos, robustos o al menos que no pareciera que una simple ráfaga de aire se lo llevara lejos. Incluso algunos llegaron a cuestionarle a su madre que si no había un error en cuestión en su casta y si en realidad era un omega o tal vez un beta.

Durante su infancia causaba preocupación por él, en la adolescencia burlas y murmullos crueles por sus compañeros y en la adustez indiferencia si bien siempre y cuando no decidiera buscar alguna pelea para hacerse el justiciero tal y como decía su amigo Bucky. No era de sorprenderse que no tuviera memorias gratas de la preparatoria y mucho menos cuando recibió una invitación para una reunión de estudiantes después de más de una década.

“Vamos, será divertido.” Trató de animarlo Bucky cuando vio la mueca instalarse en la cara del rubio. “¡Oh vamos! Harán un pequeño festival para que podamos llevar a la familia, no puedes negarle a Tony aquello.”

“Lo pensaré.” Fue su única respuesta.

Y Bucky solo pudo sonreír, pues sabía que solo era cuestión de llamar a Tony para que pudiera convencer a Steve lograr ir a aquel re encuentro de generación…Aunque no le gusta pensar en los métodos de persuasión del castaño, con solo pensar en aquellos métodos le da un escalofrío frío recorriendo su espalda al recordar la sonrisa satisfecha de su amigo cada vez que el castaño usa uno de sus “métodos”.

Cuando llega el día del re encuentro de estudiantes hay un pequeño festival en los terrenos de la institución; hay una mesa en la entrada donde les dan una etiqueta con su nombre antes de ingresar al lugar para ver pequeños puestos de juegos y comida, acompañado de un escenario en medio del patio donde el viejo director y los organizadores darán una pequeño discurso de bienvenida a los viejos estudiantes que vienen acompañados por sus familias.

Hay varios ex alumnos reuniéndose en grupos mientras se ponen al corriente, algunos de los hijos de algunos de ellos están jugando en el patio y en los pequeños juegos que hay instalados y otros, como los viejos reinas y reyes de la escuela en aquel entonces simplemente platican y critican a los demás compañeros que van llegando mientras se jacan de sus vidas exitosas en los últimos años.

“Pero miren nada más quien se animó a venir.” Exclama una de ellas al ver la figura del pequeño alfa.

Se escucha una risa burlona de parte de todas las demás al ver al “Enclenque de Rogers” que llega con su amigo Bucky y una mujer pelirroja que reconocen un segundo después “Natasha _rara_ Romanov”. Y las burlas junto con los comentarios mal intencionados no se hacen esperar a ver al trio que acaba de llegar.

“Por dios, ¿aun siguen juntos este mal de perdedores? Patético.”

“No pudo creer que Rogers se animara a venir.”

“No me sorprendería que viniera a la fuerza.”

“Me pregunto que paso con el resto de los raros que se juntaban con ellos.”

“Ya llegaron, por lo que vi han de estar hablando con los viejos profesores. ¡Aburrido!”

Y las comentarios continuar mientras observan a lo lejos al trio que recorren los pequeños establecimientos de comida. No se molestan en bajar su voz y al contrario, pareciera que hicieran el esfuerzo para que sus comentarios hirientes llegaran a los oídos del rubio para herir su orgullo y si se arma una escena, bueno eso sería un plus.

Ven a lo lejos como el rubio como no parece reaccionar a sus comentarios mal intencionados pero logran ver las orejas con un tinte rosado y sus manos formándose en pequeños puños, sonríen victoriosas al ver que su propósito esta dando frutos y sueltan carcajadas con más fuerza cada vez que el tono rosado se oscurece mas y más.

No se dan cuenta que alguien los está escuchando desde hace rato y hace el esfuerzo de no hacer un escándalo en frente de ese grupo de personas así que arma un ligero plan en su cabeza y sonríe con victoria al saber como vengarse de aquellas horribles personas.

Oh como se iba a divertir y sin más sale buscando a su compañero para llevar a cabo su plan.

Cuando aquel grupo se aburren de criticar al alfa se van a cotillear a otro lado, ahora para presumir sus “logros” aunque más que nada solo presumen lo que sus esposos pueden costear. Steve solo suelta el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones y se esfuerza por relajar sus manos, las cuales protestan al estar en la misma posición por un buen rato.

“¿Estas bien?” Pregunta Natasha, sabe que no lo esta pero hace la pregunta para distraerlo a el y a ella misma.

“Si, nada que revivir los viejos tiempos ¿eh?”

“Voy a matar a esas plásticas.”

“Nadie matará a nadie. No dejaré que mi esposo vaya a la cárcel por culpa de una vieja abeja reina.”

Steve solo puede sonreír al escuchar a sus amigos pelear, un intento para distraerlo y de cierta manera lo están logrando aunque no puede evitar voltear y mirar a su alrededor buscando a alguien en concreto. Suspira y se dirige donde están instados los juegos para los pequeños y quien se anime a ganar algún premio.

“¿Donde estás, Tony?” Susurra en un intento de mantener la calma.

Aunque no fue tanto un susto como esperaba el alfa pues su amigo lo consuela como siempre tiene un mini episodio de nervios. “Ya llegará, sabes que no perdería la oportunidad de recoger a Rhodey para venir juntos.”

“Lo se, lo se…” Es lo único que alcanza a decir antes que se vea interrumpido por un grito molesto demasiado cerca de su posición.

“¡Mira lo que has hecho!” Grita una de las personas del grupo, Justin Hammer, mientras levanta los brazos al ver su ropa mojada al caerle encima una pequeña bandeja de comida antes de enfocar su vista en su pobre víctima.

Steve no alcanza a ver, así que decide acercarse lo más rápido que puede pues sabe de primera mano que Hammer solo puede significar problemas, así que decide ir y tratar de que se arme un escándalo para salvar a la pobre alma que lo haya hecho molestar, aunque cuando logra acercarse lo suficiente para ver solo puede sentir la furia invadir inmediatamente su cuerpo y decide acelerar el paso.

La víctima es un pequeño que no pasa de los seis años, sus ojos castaños yacen abiertos de par en par a causa de la sorpresa y el miedo a causa del grito. “Lo siento, no fue mi intención.”

“¡Lo hiciste a propósito!” Grita e ignora la disculpa del niño que solo puede mirarlo con miedo al ver la cara del sujeto rojo a causa de la ira.

“¡No, no es cierto!” Grita el pequeño saliendo de su sorpresa y exclamando en un intento de defenderse.

“¡Claro que si, yo lo vi!”

“¡Él no hizo nada malo, fue un accidente!” Exclama un niño rubio de la misma edad mientras se interpone entre ambos, haciendo frente al adulto.

“¡Tu cállate mocoso, no sabes nada!” Exclama Hammer enfocando su enojo en ambos niños. El rubio no se deja intimidar y levanta su barbilla desafiante y eso lo hace enojar aun más. “¡Además, ¿porque te metes? No es asunto tuyo!”

“¡Lo es porque el es mi hermano y tu estas siendo un idiota!” Exclama el niño, sus ojos azules resplandeciendo con furia.

“¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!”

“¡QUE ERES UN IDIOTA!” Exclaman ambos hermanos armados de valor.

Justin solo levantó una de sus manos con furia, demasiado furioso para prestar atención que estaba armando por aquel accidente y con la intención de golpear a los niños para darles una lección pero el alfa se ve frenado cuando alguien detiene su brazo, evitando lanzar el golpe que le quería dar a los pequeños para darles una lección.

“¡NI TE ATREVAS A GOLPEAR A MIS HIJOS, HAMMER!”

Grita colérico Steve como nunca antes, sorprendiendo todos los presentes al ver que ese alfa tan pequeño impusiera tanta autoridad. El mencionado solo mira sorprendido al alfa de menor tamaño y trata de disimilar su creciente nerviosismo con una sonrisa de autoridad. Fracasa rotundamente.

“¿Quieres que crea que esos niños son tuyos?” Pregunta burlan y con todo el veneno que puede destilar. “¡Por favor! Como si alguien quisiera tener sexo contigo y si algún valiente lo hubiera hecho dudo que esos niños sean tuyos-”

El alfa interrumpe su discurso por un derechazo en la mandíbula con tal fuerza que se escucha crujir la mandíbula y hace que pierda el equilibrio cayendo al suelo y en un intento para mantener el equilibrio tira una pequeña mesa donde tienen las bebidas y pequeño bocadillos que le caen encima una vez que toca el el suelo. Hay pequeñas risas por parte de varios, en especial de aquellos dos pequeños Rogers que miran con burla al adulto tirado por su padre y unos cuantos grabando el suceso con sus teléfonos.

No recibe otro golpe por parte de Rogers ya que Tony lo esta impidiendo al tratar de controlar al rubio. Una vez que ve que el alfa no va a cometer alguna otra locura se dirige a Justin que aun yace en el suelo.

“No te atrevas a molestar a mi esposo ni a mis hijos.” Amenaza el castaño viendo al alfa tirado, mirándolo con superioridad. “Si vuelves a hacerlo ese golpe será una dulce caricia a comparación de lo que yo te haré, Hammer. Quedas advertido.”

Y sin más se retira de ahí llevándose a su esposo de la mano para evitar a que le golpee nuevamente (aunque siendo sinceros esta vez no lo evitaría y se uniría a su esposo) y los niños siguiendo a sus padres de cerca.

“Estúpido Hammer, ¡¿quien se cree en amenazar a mis cachorros y ofender a mi esposo?!” Murmura enfadado el castaño. “Debí dejarte golpearlo nuevamente. ¡¿Como se atrevió a decir esas estupideces?! Ya quisiera ese idiota ser igual que tu en la cama…”

“¡Tony!” Susurra rapidamente al castaño. 

“¿Que? Hay que admitir que fue demasiado sexy verte golpear a ese idiota.” Le responde con coquetería característica del omega. “Esta noche tendremos founde.”

“¿Podemos tener _founde_ también?” Exclama con inocencia el pequeño rubio, su hermano atento a la respuesta de sus padres.

“No, son demasiados pequeños y eso es cosa de adultos.”

“¡No es justo!”

“La vida no es justa Harley.” Le responde el omega y se ríe a ver a sus hijos inflan sus mejillas mostrando su molestia.

Ven a sus amigos correr hacia ellos, dándoles alcance y sus rostros solo pueden ver sonrisas por lo sucedido. Ver a una de las “abejas reinas” recibir su merecido es demasiado gratificante, incluso Bruce, el mas tranquilo del grupo tiene una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

“¡Hombre, esto es lo mejor que ha pasado!” Exclama Bucky.

“Si hubiera sabido que Hammer recibiría un golpe tuyo también me hubiera unido.” Dice felizmente Thor. “Sería la pelea digna de recordar.”

“Es bueno saber que mis clases de auto defensa dieron frutos.” Dice tranquilamente Natasha co una sonrisa adornando sus labios. “Estoy orgullosa Rogers.”

“¡Tengo todo esto grabado en mi teléfono!” Exclama Clint en modo triunfal. “Ya está en mi cuenta de tic Tok.”

Se escucha un silbido por parte de Sam al ver todos los likes que lleva en tan poco tiempo. No le sorprendería que al final del día fuera un vídeo viral. Todos hacen una nota mental de no hacer enojar a Steve.

“Bueno, al menos sabemos que Steve podrá correr a los pretendientes de todos tus hijos, Tony.” Exclama Rhodey cuando los alcanza, su esposa Carol llega poco después solo para ver el video de Clint junto con la recién llegada Pepper y reír. “Ya me siento tranquilo.”

“Lo se, _platypus._ Mi esposo es genial.” Responde el omega sonriendo antes de ver a la pequeña bebé que esta en los brazos de su mejor amigo. Sin esperar ni un segundo más toma a la bebé de un año en brazos y le da un beso en la mejilla. “Tu papá es el alfa más valiente ¿Verdad, Maguna?”

Morgan solo ríe complacida al ver el rostro de su padre omega y le regala un sonoro beso tal y como le había enseñado su tía Pepper.

“Mas bien el mas idiota.”

“Callate Barnes.” Es la única respuesta que le da Tony mientras mira al omega. “O le diré a mi esposo que te de una lección.”

“Cuidado Stark, que mi esposo tiene una alfa que no dudaría en patearle el trasero a tu esposo.”

“¡JA! Ya quisieras Romanov.”

Los adultos ríen a costa del rubio el cual esta sonrojado pero con una sonrisa adornando su rostro pues son sus amigos y siempre ha sido apoyado por todos, el cual es su segunda familia pues la primera es su esposo y sus hijos (sin dejar a un lado a su madre).

Los mellizos solo pueden sonreír pues el plan de Harley ha salido a la perfección; ha demostrado que su padre es el mejor. Y si él y Peter se dan cuenta que ese grupo de desagradables personas los han estado evadiendo durante toda la tarde es una ganancia extra pues nadie ofende a un miembro de la familia Rogers- Stark y se sale con la suya.

Cuando Maria y Sarah se enteran unos días después de aquel incidente por parte de los mellizos al mostrarles el video ambas mujeres no pueden parar de reír.Ambos niños están más que orgullosos mientras les explican a sus abuelas la historia detrás del video, exagerando algunas escenas pero ¿que niño no exagera las acciones fantásticas de sus padres?

Cuando los niños terminan su relato les dejan el celular a las mujeres antes de correr a sus habitaciones a jugar. Una vez que los niños están en el piso superior vuelven a repetir el video unas cuantas veces más antes de volver su atención a sus respectivas tazas de café.

“Tu hijo es un gran hombre, Sarah.”

“Lo se.”

“…Necesito mostrarle ese vídeo a Howard.” Dice María decidida. “Pensar que tenía sus dudas que Rogers era un buen partido para mi hijo. Ahora sabe que también es bueno lanzando golpes y no embarazando a Tony al primer celo de casados.”

“¡María!”

Y sin más ambas mujeres rompen en carcajadas. Si, definitivamente le mostrarían ese video a Howard.


	5. Nueva oportunidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su único pensamiento antes de sentir cómo su cuerpo colapsa a causa del dolor es: “Por favor, que todo vuelva a ser como antes.”
> 
> Y sin mas cerró los ojos llenos de lagrimas al ver a Harley convertirse en polvo para unirse a él en el más allá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo esta inspirado en una post de Stony Random Paradise. Es agridulce aunque la palabra por parte de la mayoría es triste, así que me vi en la necesidad de sacarme esta idea e inspirarme más que nada en el escrito original.
> 
> Les dejaré el link por si alguien quiere leerlo:  
> https://www.facebook.com/StonyRandom/photos/a.157845339103568/218652939689474/

El paisaje era la representación de la desolación que solo los escritores podrían describirlo o que los soldados describían al volver de la guerra; el cielo estaba teñido de color rojizo mientras llovía ceniza de los restos del paisaje destrozado junto con el olor de la muerte antes de tocar el suelo destrozado y adornado con los restos de los soldados caídos de ambos bandos y los restos de lo que alguna vez fue el complejo de Los Vengadores.

Todos abriendo paso para vencer al otro, los héroes y sus aliados luchaban para llegar a su objetivo: el guantelete antes que Thanos lograra obtenerla.

Varias especies afectadas por la locura de aquel horrible titán peleaban codo a codo para detenerlo, incluso abriendo una pequeña tregua entre algunas especies tales como los Skull y Kree para lograr su único objetivo: detenerlo y cobrar venganza por los caídos.

Con la mirada busca al Capitán America, cuando no lo ve le pide a JARVIS que lo busque mientras lanza golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras se abre paso entre el mar de gente. Puede sentir sus músculos arder por el esfuerzo de estar peleando ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No lo sabe y en estos momentos eso no le interesa. Ignora las advertencias que saltan a su vista y los daños del traje que le recita el IA que alguna vez fue de su padre, Tony, y solo quiere encontrar al soldado al que ha recuperado hace menos de 1 año.

“¡El guantelete esta cerca de la nave!” Escucha a alguien gritar por el comunicador, una explosión se escucha cerca. “¡¿Me escuchan?! ¡Esta cerca de la nave mayor!”

“¡Te escuchamos fuerte y claro Scott!” Responde Clint.

“¡Hay que abrirnos paso!” Escuchan a Peter Quill con una ligera interferencia, su casco resultó dañado por dos oponentes atrás. “¡Los que tengan naves distraigan al enemigo, haremos un _touchdown_!”

Lo siguiente que siguen a cabo aquel plan improvisado; las naves atacando el cielo y abriendo el paso y una vez que un aliado obtiene el guantelete corren lo suficiente para alejarlo del enemigo y empiecen a realizar pases uno tras otrocuando se ven acorralados mientras evitan que aquel titán llegue a su meta y su ejercito empiece a pelear con lo que resta de su fuerza atacando sin piedad a sus enemigos.

El último en recibir la valiosa mercancía ha sido Quicksilver, que se abre paso y corre varios metros pero cuando salta para esquivar los restos de una nave que yace cayendo uno de los ojos del titán decide que es la oportunidad perfecta para atacar al velocista y romper una de sus piernas haciendo que se tambalee y decida dar el pase al profesor Hulk, el cual está preparado para tronar los dedos y dar un final a la batalla de una vez por todas.

Thanos, al descifrar el plan da la orden de destruir absolutamente todo lo que se interponga en su camino; grita la orden mientras corre al sujeto verde y empieza a pelear con él, las bombas son lanzadas y varios se ven envueltos en llamas, algunos muriendo en el impacto y los no afortunados gritando mientras se ven envueltos en llamas.

Steve Rogers corre junto con Thor a ayudar a Bruce, Carol junto con Valkiria y varios miembros de los Nova Corps van tras la nave central, para evitar más muertes y destruyendo varios monstruos para abrirse paso. Harley trata de abrirse paso con ayuda de sus tíos Pepper y Rhodey para ayudar. No puede perder a su otro padre cuando apenas lo acaba de recuperar.

Se siente como un niño pequeño y no como el adulto de 30 años que era; se siente indefenso y en la imperiosa necesidad de sentirse protegido en los brazos de su padre como cuando tenía una pesadilla que se podría arreglar con mimos y un vaso de chocolate caliente ante de volver a dormir en los brazos de su progenitor.

Hay otras dos explosiones que sacuden el suelo destruyéndolo y los gritos se escuchan una milésima de segundo después aunque la batalla no minimiza en lo mas mínimo haciendo que saliera de su ensoñación. Pareciera que la única meta de la batalla es dejar solo uno de pie como ganador de aquella horrible batalla.

El Capitán America se hace del guantelete a duras penas gracias a un movimiento arriesgado pero lanzándolo a unos cuantos metros de suposición a causa de la explosión que cae cerca suyo, al mismo tiempo que se escucha el grito desgarrado de Wanda al ver que una de las víctimas ha sido su hermano, haciendo que lance una onda de energía arrojando a quien tenga cerca mientras se dirige a dirección de la batalla de los líderes restantes de los Vengadores y mire con odio al titán.

“Tu destruiste lo que más amaba.”

“Ni siquiera sé quién eres.”

“Lo sabrás.”

Y como si esa fuera su señal lo empieza a atacar a diestra y siniestra sin darle tregua, dandole tiempo al soldado de recuperar el guantelete mientras que el resto de los aliados se encargan de erradicar a los soldados del titán loco de una vez por todas. Thanos al ver que su sueño morir a manos de sus enemigos se ha dado cuenta que los ha subestimado y si ellos son los vencedores su humillación sería tal que viviría aun después de su muerte, siendo la burla de las próximas generaciones así que decide tomar una medida drástica al gritarle a su segundo a mando aun en manos de la furia de la bruja escarlata.

“¡Lanza la bomba!”

“¡Pero señor-!”

“¡HAZLO!”

Lo siguiente que saben que que la nave madre esta cayendo y ante la incredulidad de todos empieza a rodearlo una energía como nunca antes vista, se asemeja a una ligera llamarada azul que la cubre y no se necesita ser un genio que su único objetivo es destruir no solo a los que están en el campo de batalla sino a todo ser vivo que habita en el planeta.

Los que yacen cerca de la nave empiezan a convertirse en ceniza y el aire empieza a ser difícil de respirar. Se puede observar que varios reciben gustosos la muerte y otros solo pueden tragarse su dolor al saber su final. Harley solo puede retirarse la tapa frontal de su casco dejando descubierto su rostro golpeado y mira a lo lejos con impotencia el rostro sucio y maltrecho de su padre al ver aquella injusticia de perder todo lo que más ama en este mundo.

Primero a su padre, Steve, al que nunca logro conocer en persona hasta hace poco y solo siendo un espectador gracias a las historias, fotografías y videos que tenían en casa. A su otro padre, Tony, el que le inculco el amor de su padre ausente e intento recuperar sin éxito siendo arrebatado a causa de una emboscada y no del cáncer con el que venía luchando tiempo atrás.

Y Steve solo puede ver a su único hijo, la única muestra del amor que conserva de su amado esposo aceptar el destino que les espera. Así que rechinando los dientes y obligando a sus músculos a cooperar corre al guante que yace frente suyo antes de ponérselo y tragándose el grito de dolor que yace atorado en su garganta al sentir su extremidad fundirse con aquel objeto mira a su alrededor. Ve a su hijo llorar y él solo puede sonreírle para tratar de transmitirle tranquilidad. Chasquea los dedos al mismo tiempo que la nave toca el suelo liquida a todos en el proceso sin miramientos, dejando una bomba atómica como un simple chiste.

Su único pensamiento antes de sentir cómo su cuerpo colapsa a causa del dolor es: _“Por favor, que todo vuelva a ser como antes.”_

Y sin mas cerró los ojos llenos de lagrimas al ver a Harley convertirse en polvo para unirse a él en el más allá.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar a los lejos la vieja alarma y se retuerce entre las sabanas con el único pensamiento de que ese sonido era diabólico pero eso queda en segundo plano cuando sintió un ligero deja vú, haciendo que se levante bruscamente y mire a su alrededor.

Puede observar su vieja habitación, no la que había estado durmiendo en el ultimo año después de su secuestro sino antes, cuando aun estaba con Tony…Aunque había algunos cambios visibles tales como el color de las sabanas o el incremento de almohadas que había en la cama.

Observa su mano derecha y la puede ver qué no hay ningún rastro del daño que había causado el guantelete así que con cuidado deja la cama y decide seguir el ruido que inunda en los pasillos, recorre la casa y reconoce las fotografías que adornan las paredes de sus compañeros y algunas de su boda.

Cuando menos se lo espera termina en la entrada de la cocina; en la mesa hay unos papeles que acompañan al periódico del día, una jarra de jugo de naranja en medio de la mesa ya puesta, la tele que había comprado en su 3er aniversario estaba pasando los pronósticos del tiempo y hay fruta picada sobre la barra de la cocina.

Pero todo queda en segundo plano cuando ve a su esposo revisando su teléfono mientras se lleva una taza de café recién hecho a los labios para darle el primer sorbo y solo levanta la vista cuando escucha los pasos del rubio mientras le regala una sonrisa.

“Buenos días Cariño, hey ¿que te pasa? ¿Steve?” Pregunta el castaño al ver los ojos llorosos de su esposo, dejando su taza y teléfono sobre la mesa de la cocina y corre a limpiar las lágrimas gruesas que corren por las mejillas del rubio.

Steve no puede hablar y lo único que es abrazarlo con fuerza haciendo que el castaño suelte un chillido a causa de la sorpresa (que después negará) y solo puede regresarle el abrazo, dandole pequeños masajes en el proceso al verlo tan alterado.

“Estás aquí.”

“Claro que estoy aquí.” Le contesta el genio antes de separarse un poco y lo vea con preocupación. “¿Tuviste otro episodio?”

El soldado no responde y el genio lo guía a la silla mas cerca, el cual el rubio aprovecha y se refugia en los brazos del castaño. Este solo puede acariciar sus cabellos y le da un beso en la coronilla. “Estoy aquí, Steve. Solo fue una pesadilla.”

Antes que tenga la oportunidad de responder se escuchan unos ligeros apresurados acercarse haciendo que se ponga en alerta y apriete ligeramente a su esposo para no dejarlo ir, aunque es en vano pues el castaño lo obliga a soltarlo y se dirige hacia aquí sonido saliendo de la habitación y dejarlo solo pero apenas ha dado 5 pasos cuando escucha un ligero golpe y un nombre que lo deja congelado en su lugar.

“Harley, hey campeón ¿qué pasa?” El niño que no pasa de 4 años solo niega con la cabeza mientras abraza las piernas de su padre, el cual lo levanta en brazos y el pequeño lo abraza como un koala. “Parece que hoy amanecimos con muchas pesadillas ¿eh?”

El pequeño rubio solo levanta la cabeza y sus ojos castaños miran con sorpresa a Steve, el cual también ve sorprendido a Harley. Escuchan un llanto a lo lejos, sacando a ambos rubios de su sorpresa inicial y Tony solo puede suspirar al sonido que al parecer le era familiar.

“Steve, ¿puedes encargarte de Harley?” El rubio solo afirma con la cabeza y le pasa al niño para ponerlo en sus brazos antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí para seguir el sonido del llanto.

“¿Harley, recuerdas lo que pasó?” Pregunta Steve y se siente tonto al realizarla pues sabe que su hijo no recordaría nada. El solo pensar que era suyo se instalaba un calorcito en el pecho.

“…Algo.” Le confiesa. “Recuerdo que estábamos en una batalla, aunque también no sé que tengo que recordar. Es muy confuso…Pero estoy feliz.”

Steve sonríe y solo puede abrazar la pequeña figura de su hijo, el pequeño solo suelta una pequeña risita infantil mientras recibe gustoso los mimos. “¿Te confieso algo? Yo también estoy feliz.”

Tony regresa con una pequeña copia castaña en brazos el cual se esta chupando el dedo. “Al parecer Peter no quería quedarse fuera. ¿Quién diría que no tuve que levantar a los dos enanos para desayunar?”

“¡No somos enanos, ustedes son muy altos!” Se defiende el rubio y el nene que responde a nombre de Peter agita su pequeño puño al aire para afirmar lo que dice su hermano mayor.

Steve solo puede ver a su familia con los ojos llorosos y solo se ríe mientras los atrae a un abrazo sorprendiendo al resto pero no se quejan y solo reciben gustosos aquella muestra de cariño por parte del soldado y agradece que la vida (y a las gemas del infinito) le de otra oportunidad de vivir los 30 años que perdió a causa de HYDRA.

Con el pasar del tiempo empezaría a recordar cosas importantes tales como el nacimiento de sus hijos, la nueva llegada de nuevos miembros del equipo (Visión fue sorprendente y más aun cuando inició una relación con Wanda para más tarde una familia) e incluso presenciar el nacimiento de su pequeña guerrera, Morgan, cuando sus hijos ya estaban en la pubertad tomando a todos por sorpresa y un grito de felicidad por parte de Natasha al saber que al final iba a ver una niña después de tanta testosterona.

_Tiempo después cuando conozca a Strange y este se gane su confianza le confirmaría que están viviendo esta vida a causa de las gemas para preservar el equilibrio y sustituir a la destruida en batalla pero eso es otra historia._


End file.
